


Work Your Magic

by mavrrik



Category: K-pop, Shinhwa, Super Junior
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mavrrik/pseuds/mavrrik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>осторожно: опасные магические животные</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work Your Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на K-pop AUfest 2013

Утро было на удивление прекрасное. Кюхен лениво приоткрыл один глаз, столь же лениво оглядел окрестности и, не найдя ничего стоящего внимания, снова его закрыл. Тёплое, нежаркое солнце середины весны пригревало и вытапливало из головы Кюхёна последние остатки желания учиться, и на толстом томе теоретической магии очень сладко спалось. Он наощупь расстегнул куртку, почесал бок под рубашкой и поёрзал, устраиваясь поудобнее. До экзаменов на вступление в Гильдию оставалось ещё полгода, сам Кюхён оценивал свои способности как чуть выше, чем требовалось для вступления, поэтому можно было немного расслабиться.

Можно, если бы не отдалённый рык, похожий на раскат грома. Кюхён списал бы его на прислышавшееся в полудрёме, если бы за ним не раздался ещё один, а затем за спиной у Кюхёна полыхнуло красное зарево. Уютный бережок речки и удобный том теоретической магии были позабыты, и Кюхён со всей доступной ему прытью кинулся к дому наставника.

Огонь уже весело плясал по деревянной крыше, обгладывая черепицу, а изнутри доносились истошные нечеловеческие вопли и возмущённые крики наставника. Кюхён рывком распахнул дверь.

По учебной комнате летал золотистый дракон. Вернее дракончик, маленький, не больше вороны. Но пламя он выдыхал вполне настоящее, уже достаточно горячее, чтобы поджечь деревянную мебель. И волосы на голове у Кюхёна, если бы он не увернулся вовремя и не нырнул под учебный стол. Под столом оказалось тесно – там уже сидел Йесон, тихо бормочущий что-то себе под нос.

\- Даже не пытайся, - громко прошептал ему на ухо Кюхён. – На драконов магия не действует!

\- Зато на наставника действует, это успокоительное, - так же громко прошептал в ответ Йесон, снова начиная бормотать.

Тем временем крыша прогорела и начала осыпаться, чем и воспользовался дракончик, вылетев в образовавшийся проём. Он-то сбежал, а нам некуда деваться, с грустью подумал Кюхён, осторожно высовываясь из-под стола. 

Посреди остатков комнаты стоял наставник и с ругательствами пытался выдернуть край рабочей мантии из-под рухнувшего куска крыши. Сама мантия выглядела весьма живописно, просвечивая прожжёнными дырами то там, то сям. Похоже, успокоительное не помогло. Покрытое пятнами копоти лицо вылезшего следом Йесона выражало мрачную решимость и готовность к худшему.

\- Йесон, - тихо начал наставник, прекратив попытки вызволить мантию, - сколько раз я тебе говорил - не таскай животных в дом? Тем более магических! Тем более тех, на которых магия не действует! А ты умудрился притащить дракона! Зачем?! - Эрик патетично потряс руками. Дырявые рукава мантии колыхнулись, придавая жесту драматизма.

Йесон, до этого стоически молчавший, сдавленно фыркнул, прикрывая лицо рукой.

\- А, тебе весело? - наставник снова начал закипать. - То есть почти сожжённая учебная комната - это весело? Тогда тебе, наверное, будет так весело её прибирать. Без магии, конечно же. И не пытайся хитрить, ты знаешь, что я почувствую любые изменения в магическом поле, - и Эрик резким жестом выпустил сгусток пламени из открытой ладони в упавшую на мантию кучу досок и черепицы.

Куча разлетелась по комнате, добавляя ещё больше хаоса в обстановку. А наставник уже хлопнул чудом уцелевшей дверью в собственную спальню. Кюхён вздохнул. От этих огненных магов одни проблемы.

***

Тишину, царившую в учебной комнатке, лишь изредка нарушало шуршание метлы о деревянный пол. Изредка, потому что Йесон никуда не торопился, лениво гоняя пепел по всему помещению. 

Кюхён же сидел за своим столом и прикидывал, можно ли восстановить практикум по алхимии или проще догнать дракончика и скормить книгу ему. 

Наконец Йесон не выдержал и, стукнув древком метлы о стену, поинтересовался:

\- И долго ты будешь здесь сидеть?

Кюхён пожал плечами, откладывая остатки книги в сторону:

\- Я тебе мешаю? Ты же уже прибрался в этой части комнаты.

\- Ты действуешь мне на нервы! Нравится смотреть, как я работаю, и бездельничать? А помощь предложить?

\- Зачем я должен тебе помогать? Не я же притащил дракона и с его помощью разрушил полдома. 

\- Да не притаскивал я его, не притаскивал! Я только… - Йесон резко замолчал, и, отвернувшись от Кюхёна, снова взялся за метлу.

В Кюхёне проснулось подозрение:

\- Ты только… что?

Йесон опасливо покосился на дверь в комнату наставника, снова прислонил метлу к стенке и на цыпочках подошёл к Кюхёну.

\- Дракон прилетел из портала, - прошептал ему на ухо Йесон.

\- Портал? Как у нас мог открыться портал? Дом же лично наставник заговаривал от открытия порталов извне.

Йесон бросил быстрый взгляд на Кюхёна и отвёл глаза.

\- Стоп. Ты хочешь сказать, что это ты открыл портал? - Кюхён обвиняюще тыкнул в сторону Йесон пальцем. - Ты умеешь открывать порталы?

\- Да не умею я! Я случайно! - он снова глянул на дверь комнаты Эрика. - Я у наставника книгу взял про порталы, просто почитать. А там заклинание было… Ну я и попробовал.

Кюхён закатил глаза:

\- Ты как ученик-первогодка. Ой, заклинание, дай-ка я попробую. Ой, дракон. Ой, я не виноват, я его не притаскивал, - передразнил он Йесона. - Ты мог хотя бы просто на улицу выйти?

\- Да хватит! Понял я! Перестань поучать! - отмахнулся от него Йесон, возвращаясь к уборке. - А вообще интересно было попробовать. Наставник как-то говорил, что он не умеет порталы открывать.

\- Конечно, не умеет, это магия воздуха, а наставник с ней не дружит. Он у нас как вулкан - огонь и земля, - фыркнул Кюхён.

\- При наставнике это не скажи - испепелит одним взглядом, - и оба захихикали. И не услышали, как прошуршала за дверью мантия.

***

\- Подъём! Солнце уже взошло, а вы всё валяетесь! Йесон! Кюхён! - отвратительно бодрый голос наставника выдернул Кюхёна из приятного сна, в котором он, в мантии архимага, поражал молнией тёмного мага Хичоля.

Как хреново, когда твой наставник жаворонок, подумал Кюхён, нехотя выползая из-под одеяла. На соседней кровати сидел сонный и явно ничего не соображающий Йесон. А наставник широкими шагами мерил комнату от распахнутого окна и до двери, совершенно точно собираясь сказать им что-то шокирующее. Кюхён слишком хорошо знал это состояние Эрика.

\- Йесон! Хватит спать сидя! Сконцентрируйся! А то помогу перцовым заклинанием! - Йесон помотал головой, потёр глаза и надел очки в толстой чёрной оправе, в которых он обычно проводил алхимические опыты. Видимо, чтобы показать степень своего сосредоточения.

\- Так вот, - наставник перестал мельтешить по комнате и остановился между их кроватями. - Я понял, что больше ничему не могу вас научить.

\- Но, наставник!..  
\- Почему? - кажется, это они произнесли одновременно.

Эрик покачал головой:

\- Каждого из вас я мог научить только одной стихии. Тебя, Йесон, огню, и тебя, Кюхён, земле. С ними вы управляетесь уже весьма уверенно. Даже только с одной стихией вы уже можете пойти сдавать экзамен в Гильдию. И успешно сдать его. Но я хочу, чтобы вы не просто могли вступить в Гильдию, я хочу дать вам больше. Но сам не могу этого сделать, - Эрик перевёл горящий взгляд с одного ученика на другого. - У меня есть старый друг по имени Хёсон, прекрасный маг, он владеет стихиями воды и воздуха и специализируется на алхимии. Он сможет многому вас научить. Только вот беда - живёт он далеко, в двух неделях пути, если ехать на лошади. Хотя подождите, - Эрик хитро прищурился, - зачем нам лошади, когда у нас есть маг, умеющий создавать порталы?

Кюхён физически почувствовал волну жара от вспыхнувших ушей Йесона. Хотя, может, волна жара была реальной. Кто их знает, этих огненных магов?

\- Можешь не краснеть, Йесон, но, как сказал тебе Кюхён, лучше было всё-таки выйти на улицу. Кругом же лес, дракон максимум бы пару деревьев поджёг. А потушить их ты бы Кюхёна позвал. Ну да ладно, - наставник ободряюще хлопнул каждого по плечу. - Собирайтесь, вы отправляетесь уже вечером. 

***

Сумерки этим вечером были особенно густыми. Наставнику даже пришлось повесить в воздухе небольшой огненный шарик, светивший достаточно ярко, чтобы освещать всю поляну перед домом. Кюхён тихо вздохнул. Его шар той же яркости занял бы всю поляну, а сам Кюхён бы потратил на его создание весь свой магический резерв. Всё-таки рано наставник их отпускает, но его уже не переубедишь. 

А Эрик тем временем давал указания Йесону:

\- Заклинание помнишь? А ключ? А вектор силы? Отлично, тогда вот тебе направление и дальность, - наставник что-то быстро начертил на листке и сунул его Йесону. - А твоя задача - помочь ему стабилизировать портал. Просто влей своей энергии в матрицу заклинания, понял?

Йесон уже вскинул руки, готовя заклинание, но наставник прервал его:

\- Стоп-стоп, а попрощаться? Кто же знает, когда вы соберётесь навестить своего старого наставника? - и Эрик стиснул их обоих в медвежьих объятиях. - Прошло уже десять лет с тех пор, как я забрал вас из того королевского приюта, а время, кажется, пролетело как один миг. Да, я действительно уже стар, становлюсь сентиментальным. Ладно, идите уже. Вас ждут, - и наставник отпустил их, немного помятых и слегка придушенных. - А меня ждёт срочный заказ на амулет, - и только дверь за ним хлопнула.

Кюхён и Йесон переглянулись и улыбнулись:

\- Спасибо, наставник, - громко крикнули они оба, не сговариваясь. А через пару минут только чуть увядшая трава осталась на месте исчезнувшего портала. 

***  
Кюхён в очередной раз перечертил схему заклинания и попытался сотворить его снова. Бесполезно. Вода оказалась очень своенравной. Она каждый раз будто пыталась вывернуться из его рук, дразнила и ускользала. С податливой землёй было легче, она достаточно просто принимала нужную форму. Кюхён потянулся и тут же сморщился от боли в правом боку. Этим боком он приложился о колено Йесона, когда их выкинуло из портала перед пещерой Хёсона. И вот уже неделю они здесь. 

Кюхён потёр бок, вздохнул и попробовал ещё раз, медленно выстраивая нужные линии силы. Наконец он развёл руки в завершающем жесте и поток воды хлынул водопадом с его ладоней. 

И одновременно с этим в отдалении что-то большое будто ударилось о землю и разбилось на множество осколков. Кюхён хмыкнул, встряхивая мокрыми руками. Это точно Йесон. Он так и не научился контролировать выплески своей силы. Он раз за разом вкладывал в свои воздушные заклинания слишком много силы. Например, при левитировании камня Йесон мог влить в матрицу столько силы, что камень просто превращался в пыль. Видимо, сейчас тоже была левитация, может, только куски камня побольше получились. 

Кюхён отложил книгу и пошёл на звук. За очередным поворотом пещеры обнаружились недовольный Хёсон, вытрясающий камушки из складок мантии, и раздосадованный Йесон, повторяющий ключевые жесты заклинания без вкладывания в них силы. 

\- Не в жестах твоя проблема, ты в них не ошибаешься. Ты выливаешь в стакан ведро воды, и непоместившаяся вода просто разбрызгивается во все стороны. Вливай магию медленно, тонкой струйкой, - у Хёсона был очень мягкий голос и уйма терпения. Он мог раз за разом, не проявляя ни малейшего признака раздражения показывать один и тот же жест, объяснять одно и то же заклинание. Но сейчас у Кюхёна возникло ощущение, что он едва сдерживается. Земляной пол небольшого ответвления пещеры, в котором они стояли, уже был завален мелкими камушками. Кажется, увлёкшись своим заклинанием, Кюхён не услышал результатов предыдущих попыток Йесона.

\- Ладно, хватит на сегодня. Отдохните оба, завтра я вам покажу нечто необычное, - и Хёсон оставил их наедине, будто растворившись в темноте пещеры.

Йесон пнул ногой мелкий камушек:

\- Я всё равно не понимаю, что я делаю не так, - пожаловался он.

\- Ты торопишься, - ответил Кюхён, наблюдая за полётом камушка в стену пещеры. - Ты вкладываешь всю силу сразу, как в огненных заклинаниях. Твой воздух же не терпит спешки. Как только ты перестанешь спешить, ты сможешь контролировать количество вливаемой магии. С водой точно так же. 

Йесон недоверчиво покосился на него, но начал творить заклинание, медленно, но в нужном ритме. И очередной камень поднялся в воздух и пролетел пару метров, прежде чем упасть обратно на землю.

\- Как-то так, - одобрил Кюхён. И Йесон довольно улыбнулся, хлопая ладонью по подставленной ладони Кюхёна.

***

Сюрпризом от Хёсона оказалось ледяное заклинание, повергшее их обоих в ступор.

\- Но Хёсон-ши, мы же не сможем его сотворить, тут же есть вода и воздух, - Йесон с недоумением смотрел то на получившуюся на потолке пещеры сосульку, то на наставника.

Тот улыбнулся:

\- Сможете. Вдвоём сможете. Это будет вашим тузом в рукаве. К тому же, магам часто приходится работать вместе, а заклинания, создаваемые совместно, куда сильнее, потому что ваша сила суммируется в них. Итак, Йесон, смотри, вот это, - несколько быстрых жестов, - воздушная составляющая, а это, - ещё несколько жестов, - водяная. Главное - в этом заклинании не требуется никаких слов, только нужные жесты в нужном порядке. А теперь смотрите на всё заклинание ещё раз, - и рядом с первой повисла вторая сосулька.

\- Всё. Пробуйте. И не перепутайте порядок жестов, - и Хёсон снова будто растворился в воздухе.

Кюхён и Йесон мрачно переглянулись.

Через час они поняли, почему Хёсон так поспешно ретировался. Оба были мокрые насквозь и дрожали от струй холодного воздуха, которые получались у Йесона, когда он ошибался в завершающем жесте.

\- Есть п-п-предложение, - у Кюхёна зуб на зуб не попадал. - Д-давай закончим на сегодня, а?

\- П-полностью с-согласен, - пробормотал Йесон, пытаясь не трястись всем телом. - Давай фаербол, а? Только маленький.

***

Через неделю бесплодных попыток Хёсон махнул рукой на это ледяное заклинание и продолжил заниматься с каждым из них отдельно. Новые заклинания, всё больше, больше, занятия алхимией. Йесон и тут продемонстрировал тягу к разрушениям, пытаясь модифицировать красный порох. В результате порох не модифицировался, а просто взорвался, из-за чего завалило б _о_ льшую часть пещеры, и они втроём с Хёсоном ещё дня три разгребали завалы.

А после Йесону окончательно опостылела пещера, и он отправился на прогулку по окрестностям, позвав Кюхёна с собой.

\- А Хёсон-ши нас не хватится? - спросил Кюхён, вслед за Йесоном выбираясь из пещеры.

\- Не хватится, - махнул тот рукой. - Его и самого сейчас нет.

Пещера Хёсона находилась в южной части королевства, недалеко от моря. Тут был достаточно тёплый и влажный климат и достаточно разнообразный ландшафт. Горы, пригорки, болота, озёра, речки и пещеры. Вот последние и интересовали Йесона. Будто ему мало той, в которой мы живём, думал Кюхён, залезая за ним в очередное отверстие в земле.

Эта пещера оказалась достаточно большой, высотой в три человеческих роста. В потолке пещеры было отверстие, через которое в неё проникал свет. И в этом свете Кюхён разглядел на полу какие-то белые камни странной формы, присев и присмотревшись к которым, он понял:

\- Да это же кости! Тут явно кто-то живёт и этот кто-то кем-то питается! Йесон! - а тот подошёл к противоположной стене пещеры и что-то на ней разглядывал. 

\- Йесон! - снова позвал Кюхён, поднимаясь.

Именно этот момент и выбрала виверна для своего появления. Зашипев и захлопав крыльями, она бросилась на Кюхёна, стоявшего ближе к ней. Но он её заметил и успел увернуться, спрятавшись за обломком скалы.

\- Йесон! - в очередной раз прокричал он, и на этот раз тот услышал, оборачиваясь и рефлекторно выпуская в оскаленную морду приближающейся виверны струю пламени. Но оно скатилось с хищницы как вода, только временно ослепив её.

Кюхён высунулся из-за своей скалы и замахал рукой, привлекая внимание Йесона. Тот обежал ослепшую виверну, бешено плюющуюся ядом во все стороны, и добрался до спасительного камня.

А Кюхён пытался вспомнить всё, что он знает о вивернах. Дальние родственники драконов, но помельче по размерам, имеют частичный иммунитет к магии, питаются любым мясом, даже падалью. Нападают на добычу сзади, кусают, отравляя своим парализующим ядом, и ждут, пока жертва не застынет. Считаются вымершими. Ага, особенно вот этот экземпляр, скачущий по пещере. Хорошо, что высота пещеры не давала виверне взлететь. Единственный вариант убить виверну - отсечь ей голову. Кюхён нервно хихикнул. Меча у них нет, а сбежать тоже не получится - у виверны острый нюх, она выследит их по запаху, даже если они выберутся из пещеры.

Кажется, что-то подобное крутилось и в голове Йесона, потому что тот придвинулся к Кюхёну и с круглыми глазами прошептал:

\- Сосулька!

\- Что - сосулька? - не понял Кюхён.

\- Ну, заклинание! Мы можем этой сосулькой снести виверне голову! - замахал руками Йесон.

\- А с чего ты думаешь, что у нас получится? - скептически поинтересовался Кюхён, выглядывая из-за камня. Виверна всё ещё ничего не видела и билась головой на длинной змеиной шее о стены пещеры.

\- А лучше дать ей нас съесть? 

\- Ладно! - кивнул Кюхён, и они оба выпрямились во весь рост, встав лицом друг к другу. 

Нельзя было ошибиться, второго шанса могло и не быть. Йесон кивнул и начал выстраивать заклинание. Кюхён поддержал, вливая свою силу туда, куда было нужно, заполняя пробелы в матрице. Жест за жестом, линия за линией. И в тот момент, когда заклинание уже было готово сорваться с их пальцев, виверна очухалась и увидела их. Взмахнув крыльями, она рванулась к ним, раззявив пасть. Они успели. Ледяная волна прошла сквозь шею виверны, отсекая голову. И огромная туша рухнула на костяной пол пещеры, забившись в судорогах. Но она тоже успела.

Йесон медленно осел на пол, зажимая располосованное когтями виверны плечо. Сквозь побледневшие пальцы струилась кровь, закапывая коричневую куртку Йесона. Кюхён опустился рядом с ним на колени. Руки дрожали. И впервые в жизни у Кюхёна не находилось слов.

\- Эй, - слабо улыбнулся Йесон, прикрывая глаза. - Всё будет в порядке. Сейчас я немного полежу и встану. Прихватим голову виверны, пойдём к наставнику и похвастаемся. Можно даже продать, они же вымерли и теперь такая редкость. Денег, наверное, гору получим.

\- Молчи, - выдавил из себя Кюхён, сжимая пальцы его здоровой руки. - Молчи!

Дотащить Йесона до пещеры наставника Кюхён бы всё равно не смог, даже если бы тот был там. Единственным выходом была лечебная магия. Кюхён только читал о ней где-то и помнил, что для её успешного применения у мага должна быть к ней предрасположенность. Но не попробовать он не мог. 

\- Убери руку с раны, - потребовал он. Йесон даже открыл глаза, с удивлением глядя на него. - Убери! - и Йесон послушался.

Кюхён закрыл глаза, сложил обе руки над раной и сосредоточился. Не задумываться о том, как ужасно выглядит рана, не задумываться о том, что будет, если у него не получится. Руки сразу перестали дрожать, и нужные слова полились сами собой. Кюхён чувствовал, как утекает сила, как заклинание требует всё больше магии. Он остановился только тогда, когда услышал облегчённый вздох Йесона.

Открыв глаза и убрав руки, он увидел только широкие полосы бугристых шрамов, пересекающие плечо Йесона, и рваную куртку над ними. Полностью выжатый заклинанием, он нашёл в себе силы улыбнуться:

\- Ну что, так и будешь по-прежнему любить всю живность?

Йесон хмыкнул и благодарно сжал его руку своей здоровой рукой:

\- Буду. Никогда не любил виверн.


End file.
